


subatomic affections

by spero11



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU, wholesome oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spero11/pseuds/spero11
Summary: Ishigami Senku is not a romantic person. Everyone knows that he thinks romance is illogical and unnecessary. But that doesn't mean he's immune to it—one just has to look closely enough to see its effects.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	subatomic affections

**Author's Note:**

> i quite love this ship. very, very much. i binged the manga and caught up and i love the story but also the relationship between senku and kohaku i just!!
> 
> yes.
> 
> and i need some modern au in my life.

When Taiju walked in that morning, he expected two things: Yuzuriha's lovely smile, and Senku's newest pursuit in science. To his great surprise, Senku brought in something that wasn't science-oriented, but it was mind-boggling all the same.

At least Yuzuriha was still smiling.

Senku presented the blonde beside him with a smirk. "This is Kohaku. She's gonna be part of our group, now."

The brunette clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! A new girl in the group!"

Taiju looked over at the newcomer with curiosity. The young woman was shorter than Senku, with wild, blonde locks tied behind her head with a white ribbon (oddly, it resembled a lion’s mane, of all things). Her eyes seemed calculating, not quite like Senku’s environmental awareness, but guarded and critical. She was wearing the school uniform under a sleeveless navy blue cardigan, hands stuffed in its pockets. The bulkier young man nodded approvingly. "Good job, Senku! I knew you had it in you!"

The young scientist stared blankly at him. "Have _what_ in me?"

A blank stare clashed with a blank smile. Taiju motioned to the confused girl, who was currently glaring at him with her fierce, blue eyes. "The capability of getting a girlfriend!"

Kohaku had half a mind to punch this guy in the throat. Senku only guffawed, "I'm not into beastiality! She's ten billion percent a lioness!"

Her anger exploded, in which it was then redirected to the teen laughing his head off. She yelled obscenities at him as he proceeded to tune her out with a pinky jammed in his ear. Taiju sighed, "Nevermind, Senku is still hopeless."

Yuzuriha let out a small chuckle into her palm, a knowing glint in her eyes. 

_Those two are already so cute together!_

"Don't count him out just yet, Taiju-kun." She brushed her long hair behind her ear, "It seems there's more beneath the surface."

Distracted by the beauty that was Yuzuriha, he completely missed what she said. Taiju tilted his head in puzzlement, but Yuzuriha only smiled fondly.

* * *

It turns out that Kohaku was actually in Yuzuriha’s homeroom. She gladly approached the girl with her hands behind her back, giving a soft greeting upon arrival. It seemed that the blonde had already seen her coming, for she had her hand up in a polite wave while the girl crossed the room to talk to her.

After going through a few self-introductory details, the brunette sought to know about Kohaku’s relationship with the seemingly stone-hearted Senku.

Kohaku darted her gaze upward, her finger tapping her chin in thought.

“Well, for starters, he saved my life.”

Yuzuriha nearly choked on her spit. Her head spun for a moment, before she gasped. “He did?!”

“Yeah!” Kohaku described the event as though it was another casual story from her past. “I was walking to school while it was raining hard, and all I heard was a clap of thunder before something heavy fell on me! It turns out that one of the trees I was passing by got struck by lightning, and it trapped me in a small hole in the sidewalk.”

Yuzuriha was trembling from shock. “K-Kohaku? Are you sure you’re okay?!”

“I’m perfectly fine. I’ve gotten beaten up worse.” Kohaku waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, I heard a car pull up beside me, and I just see this guy with the weirdest hair I’ve ever seen, which is, you know, Senku.”

Kohaku paused to contemplate. “Wait, how is he allowed to drive? Ah, probably just never gets caught, that mad yet efficient scientist he is.”

“Please continue, Kohaku.” Yuzuriha said as seriously as she could without coming off as brash, “I need to know how you survived a tree falling on you.”

Kohaku chuckled and nodded, “Okay, so, he looks like he’s panicking and then he starts yelling stuff at me, which I couldn’t really understand because of the rain, but I understood one thing.”

_“With this rain and all the traffic accidents, I don’t think the police will make it in time! I can help you out, but it might take me a half an hour to an hour! Do you think you can wait it out that long?!”_

_She paled slightly, and Senku assumed it was from her fear._

_“It’s up to you to make this choice!”_

_With all the raindrops blurring her vision, it was hard to get a good look at him, but his voice carried out his conviction. At that moment, in her heart, she knew she could trust him._

_After her firm nod, Senku got to work._

_In twenty minutes, he had used the nearby resources to create a sharp enough tool to cut the trunk on top of her into a considerably smaller chunk._

_Senku seemed to be formulating a plan to move the segmented trunk off of her body, but for Kohaku, he’d already done enough. Using her strength, she managed to push it off of her, finally freeing her body._

Thinking about his shocked expression then was enough to make Kohaku let out a tiny giggle. Yuzuriha couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Kohaku, you’re… really strong…”

The blonde folded her arms and said proudly, “Well, I’ve been taking _kendo_ lessons since I was a kid. I climbed the ranks in my local area, and I’ve fought bigger and badder guys than one lone tree.”

“That’s amazing!” the brunette peered at her expression for this next question, “So, are you hanging around us because you feel indebted to Senku?”

Kohaku frowned at that. “No, that’s… not it. Senku wouldn’t save someone’s life for repayment, he does it just _because._ And I like that about him, so I decided I wanted to befriend him.”

Yuzuriha had to restrain herself from emitting a squeal, but she couldn’t hide the smile spreading across her face. Kohaku narrowed her eyes at her new friend, “What?”

“Nothing!” she calmed her heart, “I just think that you make a great addition to the group! There’s a lot more people you need to meet.”

Kohaku felt heat rise to her cheeks. She wasn’t used to feeling welcomed.

“Thanks…”

The girls continued on with their conversations until school officially began.

* * *

Much of the school year had passed without anything big happening. Kohaku fit into Senku’s friend group like she belonged there from the beginning, as everyone seemed to take a liking to her. She was scary, but sweet—a weird charm that she specifically possessed. After her, more people came after (the most important being Chrome and Ruri, albeit there was also Ginro, Kinro, and others). Of course, out of everyone, however, she got along with Senku the most.

Ever since her arrival, Senku’s right side never seemed to be empty. Gen wasn’t sure how often those two spent time apart; it was like there wouldn't be one without the other. And yet, even when they _were_ apart, there was still something about one that reminded Gen of the other. Their strong togetherness had even gone so far as to her traveling _with_ Senku to foreign places as he worked on scientific projects.

_“She’s good protection and company—”_

—is what he’d always proclaim. If Gen didn’t know any better, he’d believe Senku’s clear uninterest of romantic intentions with their considerably recent addition to the friend group. But, then again, he’s _Gen,_ and when it came to the state of the heart and mind, _nothing passed him._

Even if their interactions weren’t outwardly romantic like Taiju and Yuzuriha’s or Chrome and Ruri’s, they still held hints of deeper feelings. 

Everyone in the friend group has always been aware of Senku’s personal bubble—he _strongly_ disliked anyone invading it, especially for romantic purposes. But whenever the blonde leaned in a bit too close, usually over his shoulder, observing his next plan for an experiment, he never seemed to mind. When she punched him playfully, or even out of spite, he didn’t reprimand her. In fact, it seemed like he encouraged it, with all his jokes and nicknames that he knew she didn’t like.

It’s always been hard to get a clear read on what Senku was thinking, but Kohaku seemed to understand his mind better than anyone. Gen often caught them alone together, relishing the serenity of nature, indulging in gorgeous views. They were usually together in silence, with the occasional remark or quiet questions spurring scientific answers. 

It wasn’t until Christmas when Gen confirmed it for himself.

_Ah,_ he peeked from behind the crowd, his hands in his sleeves. It was difficult with the massive amount of people, but he undoubtedly caught the scene. _There it is._

Senku and Kohaku stood closely together in front of the humongous Christmas tree. Enraptured by the colorful, bright lights, the pair failed to notice how their pinkies grazed slightly, nearly entangling themselves together. When someone bumped into Senku, his hand full on grabbed hers in a swift attempt to steady himself. They seemed to exchange some words before turning back to the towering tree, never parting from their physical contact.

Now it was spring, the frigid weather and holiday cheer were gone, and classes were re-occupying every student’s mind. Outside in the warm weather, the girls were running around on the red track, as the boys stood by and took their well-deserved break.

Gen held his hand up to his mouth, concealing his smile. Senku, ever so observant, noticed the twinkling mirth in the aspiring mentalist’s eyes.

“What’re you smiling at?”

“Your poor attempt at flirting earlier, Senku-chan.”

“My _what?_ ”

“Do you ever tire of repeating other people’s words?”

“What are you talking about, Gen?”

“It may be hard to miss.” His witty companion gestured broadly, “Your touching and staring have been remarkably subtle, but not enough for someone like me.”

It was just ten minutes earlier when the boys passed by the girls to let them onto the track. Senku gave Kohaku a quick high-five, and they exchanged brisk smiles. It happened so fast that no one was likely to catch it, but Gen lives for this—to see this step-by-step progression which will eventually stump the romantically-inept man that is Senku.

Said teen stared at him incredulously, as though his words failed to register. From the nearby wall, Ukyo sighed and shook his head, “Can’t break him, Gen.”

Gen hummed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before a lovely idea came to mind. He casually strode away from his two friends, ignoring the way their stares bore into his back, and waved to the girl in question. Kohaku quickly took notice of him and stepped off the track, wiping the sweat off her brow.

“What’s up, Gen?”

“You seemed a bit tired, Kohaku-chan.” Gen whipped out an unopened water bottle from seemingly nowhere, offering it to her. “Take a sip and rest a bit.”

Kohaku knew that he was full of tricks, but sensing no deceit, she heeded his words. Gen glanced over to where his two friends were, and sure enough, they were watching. Senku, in particular, appeared both curious and suspicious. Ukyo made a little hand gesture, which clearly expressed his message of _“what are you doing??”_

_Just keep watching, my dear friends._

“Thank you, Gen. I guess I’ve been pushing myself a bit harder since the annual _kendo_ tournament is coming up.” Kohaku performed small stretches as her friend nodded in understanding, “I gotta stay in top shape!”

“Of course, of course.” Gen told her innocently, “Senku-chan had mentioned how important that tournament is to you.”

Kohaku stood up straight and raised an eyebrow, “He has?”

“Ah, yes, and he’s very confident that you’ll triumph first place!”

She froze for a millisecond, her eyes moving a miniscule amount behind Gen’s form, before she turned away, “That’s nice of him…”

Her hands clutched at the hem of her gym shorts. Her face was suddenly burning from something other than the blaring sun or aerobic exercise.

Gen felt a disgustingly victorious smirk arise, but he contained it within his conscience, refusing to let it show. 

“I suppose I should stop distracting you now.” Gen dismissed himself, turning away to take his leave. “Good luck, Kohaku-chan!”

“Oh, uh, right! Thanks again for the water.” She called out to him, before shaking her head and joining the other girls on the track.

When the aspiring mentalist came back to his friends, he soon discovered that he received quite a bit of accidental attention. The other boys standing idly by had noticed Gen’s little encounter with Kohaku, prompting questions out of their crude mouths.

“Gen, what was that?!”

“How’d you make her embarrassed? What did you say to her?”

“I didn’t know you had the hots for Kohaku!”

“Damn, Gen, really stealing Senku’s girl like that!”

With that last declaration, sudden silence enveloped the mob of teenage boys. All heads turned to the famous, young scientist, who only stared back at all of them. He was nonchalantly leaning against the tree; his expression was bored, with hints of bewilderment and repulsion from their expecting looks.

“Huh?”

“Well, Senku?” one of them bravely asked, “Are you gonna say anything?”

Senku blinked, before sticking his pinky in his ear. “About what?”

Disappointment clouded over the horde, and they dispersed instantaneously. Gen chuckled to himself, _Typical Senku-chan._

Suddenly, Gen felt a dark presence loom over him, causing him to break into a sweat. Turning his head, Gen's eyes instantly met with Senku’s gleaming, vicious stare as the young scientist continued to lean against the tree. Even Ukyo seemed to step back in apprehension, not wanting to get caught in what might soon be bloodshed.

No one made any sort of movement. It wasn’t until the coach blew his whistle when they finally broke free from their stand-off. Without hesitation, Senku walked over to Gen with an aura of killing intent, and suddenly the aspiring mentalist had many regrets sprouting in his head. 

The young scientist lifted his head… only to show off his signature smirk. 

He patted Gen’s shoulder, “C’mon, guys, let’s go already. The heat is killing me.”

Senku headed for the showers, and both Gen and Ukyo finally took in a breath of sweet, sweet air.

* * *

Ruri loved supporting her little sister and her talent in fighting. She attended every tournament, always making time in her busy schedule, and tended to defend Kohaku from their father whenever he became a little too overbearing. Chrome seemed hyped up as well—his beam was quite hard to ignore—as they took their seats together. Ruri sent a smile his way, “I’m happy that you’re here with me again, Chrome.”

“Of course! You know I’d take you anywhere!” his proclamation was entirely heartwarming, and Ruri couldn’t help but blush at his genuineness. Chrome snickered darkly, “Plus, I get to watch other people get beat by Kohaku’s gorilla strength.”

A voice seethed behind him. “ _What_ was that?”

He was immediately on his knees, hands together, pleading for forgiveness. Kohaku huffed and decided to spare him from her wrath. She had to save up her strength, anyway.

Ruri let out a small giggle, before she clasped around her sister’s hands.

“Good luck out there, Kohaku.”

Kohaku pursed her lips as she held back tears. “Thank you, oneesan.”

After briefly hugging each other, Ruri watched Kohaku exit the bleachers, although she made one more stop on the way to the waiting area. 

Ruri’s met Senku before. She thought he was a nice young man, regardless of his blunt behavior and obsessive love for science. Chrome considered him a great friend and mentor, and Kohaku seemed to spend a lot of her free time with him. What she had barely seen was her sister and Senku together. But with the help of her spot’s height advantage, she could watch them from afar.

The two proceeded to interact in a standard, friendly way. Senku gave his encouragement, Kohaku perked up even more, and then they high-fived before she left. 

Nothing out of the ordinary.

But soon, it was one of the two matches before the final match, and Kohaku was pushed to her limit. Sweat rolled down her jaw, and scratches marred her arms and hands. Her grip on her bamboo sword fastened, her breaths came out in unsteady puffs, and her rushing blood reverberated in her ears. Her opponent was in a similar state, but he was standing straighter, taut and poised, ready to strike. Mozu was no easy foe, but Kohaku was determined to take him down.

She cocked her head slightly to the side, risking a glimpse of the person standing beside the mats. Ruri thought she imagined it, but when Senku gave her a nod of reassurance and a confident smirk, she knew she had witnessed it. The utmost, unwavering trust that was burrowed deep in the foundation of their relationship.

Ruri couldn’t help but smile at how adorable they were, before she stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth, loudly cheering on her sister. Chrome joined her soon after, as did the rest of Kohaku’s friends. 

The blonde smirked, and re-positioned herself into her practiced form, before charging Mozu head-on.

After the tournament officially finished, the winners were declared. In third place, Mozu. In second place, Kohaku. And finally, in first place, was Hyoga.

* * *

Mozu hadn’t fought that hard in such a long time, but the match was honorably won by his cute opponent. 

_That Kohaku girl really knows how to fight._

He brushed his long lock of hair to the side of his face, then made his way toward his former foe. The blonde seemed startled upon his arrival, but he only extended his hand in a friendly gesture. When she hesitantly took it, he leaned down and smiled seductively. 

“I’d love to meet again, one-on-one, perhaps in a different scenario.”

Her surrounding friends flushed and gawked at his forwardness, and she could only openly gape, but the young man with bizarre hair beside her scoffed, “You wanna get your ass kicked outside the tournament?”

Mozu narrowed his eyes in his direction, where he was countered by a dark glare of steely red eyes. Kohaku awkwardly retracted her hand, “Sorry, but you aren’t my type.”

Mozu rolled his shoulders and looked down at her with a smirk, “I can change your mind.”

The peculiar-haired teen blanched and said loudly, “Can we go to our celebratory dinner yet? I don’t wanna lose my appetite from this cringe.”

“Be patient, Senku.” Kohaku chided him gently, before bowing apologetically to Mozu. “Thank you for the fight, but I’m not interested.”

Mozu nodded and accepted her answer… for now, at least. He had a feeling that he’d see her and her friends more, since he’d be attending their school soon. Kohaku shot him one last look, before she elbowed her friend in the arm. “Alright, we’ll go eat now before you wither away.”

Although he—Senku, was it?—was rubbing his arm from the jab, he appeared relieved. The group of friends began to walk away from him. “Finally! Couldn’t stand that any longer...”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Mozu briefly wondered if Kohaku’s ideal man was the man right in front of him.

* * *

Chrome shook his head in disappointment. “You know, even though Senku is the smartest guy I’ve ever known, he still manages to miss what’s right in front of him.”

He scratched his head for an answer. “I mean, after Ruri told me that Kohaku might like Senku, it seems so obvious! How does he miss it?”

Ginro hissed at him. “You have no right to talk about being dense!”

Chrome was absolutely shocked. “What?! Why??”

Ginro wanted to strangle him. “You—!”

“Stop it.” Kinro barked, quieting the ruckus. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, before folding his arms atop his chest. “Have you two even considered that Senku _does_ know?”

They looked at the taller teen like he had two heads. Ginro broke out into tears of laughter, “That’s impossible! If he did, why would he wait so long to tell her??”

“Unless…” Chrome stared downward, petrified, “he doesn’t like her back?! That’s so _baaad!!_ ”

“It would only make sense.” Ginro answered confidently. Kinro sighed, before pointing his finger into the distance. Both Ginro and Chrome turned their heads, finally noticing the chaos happening beside the track.

“W-What happened?” Chrome asked, to which Kinro responded, “Kohaku must have been exhausted, and accidentally tripped and hurt her knee.”

“We should help her!” Ginro’s eyes gleamed with something wanton, “Maybe she’ll reward me with a ki—”

_Bonk!_

Ginro twitched on the ground, a fresh, pink, throbbing bump jutting out of his scalp. Kinro jerked his chin, silently ordering them to just watch.

Senku was already by her side, tending to her injury. After doing what he could, he scooped her up and stood with shaky legs. At that point, everyone was flabbergasted, even Kinro. Everyone knew that Senku possessed weak, nerdy, noodle limbs, even if he did work out from time to time with Taiju. Somehow, he managed to start walking toward the nurse’s office with a flustered Kohaku in his clutches. 

Chrome was still gawking. “How did he do that?”

Kinro let out a curt laugh. “I guess love topples science here.”

* * *

Byakuya pointed at another picture, grinning, “And that’s him when he got his first rocket ship toolkit!”

“Aww!” Kohaku cooed, “He looks so happy and not diabolical!”

“I heard that!” Senku marched in the living room with clenched fists, “Oi! Old man, can you stop showing off my pictures?! I thought you were gonna make dinner! You’re distracting her when we’re supposed to be working!!”

Byakuya sighed and shook his head, “Oh, Senku, don’t you know that girls like men who can be vulnerable?”

“What—What does that have to do with anything??” Senku snatched the photo album from his adoptive father’s grasp, then tucked it under his arm. “I swear, you’re going more senile with every passing day…”

“How cruel!”

“Ugh, shut it!” Senku then marched away, probably to store the photos where they’d never see the light of day. Kohaku laughed nervously, but Byakuya sighed with a warm smile. At the girl’s quizzical gaze, he used his hand to cover his whisper, “I’ve never seen Senku so riled up. It’s refreshing to see him so flustered over a girl.”

Kohaku’s eyes widened as pink dusted her cheeks, then she looked down at her fiddling fingers. Byakuya rubbed his neck, then mentioned offhandedly, “You know, I’m very thankful. I didn’t think I’d live to see this day, you know? He can be so stubborn sometimes.”

Kohaku nodded. “I know that for a fact. He’s stubborn to a fault—the kind of guy who works relentlessly, step-by-step, until he reaches his goal. Ugh, he’s so…”

The blonde girl growled, as though she was vexed, but her scowl abruptly melted into a grin, and the blush on her face only intensified. Suddenly remembering she was in the company of her crush’s guardian, she hid her face with her hands and let out a muffled cry, “Ack! Sorry, I didn’t mean to act like this in front of you.”

“No worries, Kohaku-chan.” Byakuya gave her a thumbs up, “I’m just happy that Senku found someone as wonderful as you!”

Kohaku stared at him for a moment longer, until the topic of their conversation walked back into the room with a victorious sneer. Byakuya couldn’t help but sweat anxiously, “What’s with that look?”

“That photo album is as good as gone.”

Byakuya jumped out of his seat. “Senku, _no!!_ ”

His son only cackled. “Senku, _yes!!_ ”

“Tell me where you put it!” Byakuya gave chase to the fleeing teen, who only screamed, “Never!!”

That night, Kohaku laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

* * *

Thanks to Senku’s tutor sessions, Kohaku managed to pull up her grades and graduated to become a fourth-year highschooler, which meant she didn’t have to take any summer classes. It was unfortunate that her _kendo_ practices took so much out of her to the point where her academics fell, but she was just glad that Senku made time to help her. She wondered if he did it for any… _particular_ reason. Of course, it was extremely unlikely, but can’t a girl dream?

A finger prodded her cheek, to which she swatted it away swiftly. She rubbed her cheek with a pout, “What the heck, Senku?”

“You weren’t responding, so I had to get your attention a different way.”

“Did it really involve poking my face?”

“Ten billion percent.”

Kohaku rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle with her hand. She cleared her throat and tilted her head at him. “Okay, so what did you want?”

“Well, since you didn’t fail your third year, don’t you suppose compensation is in order?”

Kohaku found this quite odd. “You’ve done a lot of stuff for me since we met without asking for anything in return. Since when do you charge _me_ for your deeds?”

“Tsk, tsk, Lioness.” He stopped walking, then turned to her with a serious look. “This has all been adding up, of course, to one big repayment.”

“Don’t call me that.” She snapped on reflex, which he ignored as usual, before inquiring, “Well, then what do you want?”

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_Be still, my traitorous heart!!_

The breeze grazed past them, flowing through their clothes and their hair. The marvelous summer trees danced in the wind, and the sky never looked more blue and beautiful. Kohaku swallowed down her trepidation and clutched her hands to her chest, preventing them from shaking. 

This… was appearing way too romantic!

He stepped closer, his eyes never leaving her. She fought the blush that wanted to paint her cheeks.

“I want—”

Senku inserted his pinky in his ear. 

“—food and entertainment.”

The world turned monochromatic. 

Kohaku’s mind went blank. And then the cogs began to turn, so she emitted a small, “Huh?”

“Food and entertainment, Lioness.” Senku yawned, leaning back like he didn’t just crush her hopes and expectations. “I was thinking of this Thai restaurant down the street from the theater. Speaking of, there’s this new thriller out about space, and I thought it’d be cool.”

Kohaku sighed, not really understanding his words. “Uh-huh…”

“Alright, so can I pick you up at seven?”

“Sure, Senku.” Kohaku agreed absentmindedly. Senku smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “See you later, then.”

“Bye.”

She watched him walk away, and felt her heart crumble painfully. To think that he was going to do something romantic, but _nooo,_ all he wanted was to watch a movie and… eat dinner…

…with...

_...her._

_No… way…_

Kohaku’s heart leapt out of her chest.

_Seriously? Seriously?!_

After checking the premises, she covered her mouth and squealed in pure joy. Senku—stone-hearted, romantically-inept Senku—asked her out on a _date._

Kohaku made a quick dash home, excited to tell Ruri the news.

* * *

Senku smirked to himself, as he unlocked his car and slid into the driver’s seat. He buckled up, checked his mirrors, and put his phone on temporary silence.

_1, 2, 3… 4…_

Senku wilted, all his confidence exiting his body, leaving behind a gray husk, like he had just been exorcised.

_Romance is ten billion percent stressful as hell._

He closed his eyes, remembering his achievement: he had a date tonight.

His stoic face cracked a boyish grin.

_This gets me excited!!_

**Author's Note:**

> ugh my heart. i knew i wanted to write at least one fic for this ship cus they’re so gosh darn cute and there’s not enough fanfiction for them!!!!
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
